Current systems and methods for deployment of a portable passenger boarding ramp in docking relationship to an aircraft requires the passenger boarding ramp to be towed behind a towing apparatus to within 50 to 60 feet of the parked aircraft. The passenger boarding ramp must then be manually pushed the remaining distance to the aircraft to facilitate docking of the ramp with the aircraft.
Illustrative embodiments of the disclosure relate to systems and methods for deployment of portable passenger boarding ramps in docking relationship to aircraft. More particularly, illustrative embodiments of the disclosure relate to systems and methods for deployment of portable passenger boarding ramps in docking relationship to aircraft without the need for a towing apparatus or ground operating personnel to push the ramp to the aircraft. Specifically, illustrative embodiments of the disclosure relate to a solar powered portable passenger boarding ramp that can be driven up to and positioned at an aircraft without the need for a towing apparatus or individuals to push the ramp given its unique drive system.